Let The Past Die
by Eris Laufeyson
Summary: Parce que tout n'est pas toujours noir ou blanc. Ben Solo n'était pas perdu, Rey le savait. Elle devait juste trouver comment le ramener. Pas vers la lumière, juste le sortir des abysses. Et elle retournait toute cette putain de galaxie s'il le fallait, mais elle remplirait sa mission. Parce que c'était son rôle, dans cette histoire. Parce qu'elle était elle, parce qu'il était lui.
1. Chapter 1

COUCOU ! Oui, je me lance dans un nouveau fandom. Mais je suis allée voir The Last Jedi le jour même de sa sortie, et putain, j'arrive pas a croire que le Reylo soit presque canon, comme ça. C'est si génial !

Par contre, en français, on manque sévèrement de fictions Reylos, ça ne va pas du tout. Let The Past Die est ma pierre dans la construction du Temple du Reylo.  
Il y a des spoilers, bien sur, mais la fiction reprend certains moments du dernier opus, voila !

Dites moi si ça vous plait ! Cette fiction fera surement une dizaine de chapitre, peut être plus.

REYLO OTP !

* * *

« S'il te plait, Rey.  
\- Ben, je t'en prie. Ne suis pas une voie où je ne pourrais pas te suivre ! »

La base allait exploser, et les deux apprentis se faisaient face. Kylo était blessé, la coupure sur son visage saignait abondamment, mais il tenait toujours son sabre. Silhouette noire sur la base gelée, unique étincelle de lumière dans le Premier Ordre, Kylo Ren était déchiré depuis si longtemps entre les deux Forces qu'il ne savait même plus ce que c'était que d'être soit même. Il la regardait, sa main tendue, attendant qu'elle la saisisse. Tous deux savaient pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas le rejoindre. Elle était celle qui malgré, ses origines plus que modestes, avait été choisie par le Force pour contrebalancer le pouvoir du Premier Ordre. Mais pourtant, l'espace d'un instant, ils avaient vu leurs futurs. Rey basculant du côté obscur. Ben retournant vers la lumière. L'une et l'autre, butée et borné, ils ne voyaient pas que la solution ne se trouvait ni dans la Résistance, ni dans le Premier Ordre.

« Rey, je t'en prie. »

Le sol tremblait alors que les sous-sols de la planète s'effondraient, Starkiller tombant en ruines. Rey baissa son sabre laser. Elle en avait envie. De tout laisser tomber et de rejoindre Ben, de l'aider à revenir des ombres dans lesquelles Snoke l'avait enfoncé. Le Maitre des chevaliers de Ren était prisonnier des ombres de la Force. Rey le savait, elle l'avait compris depuis l'interrogatoire où il s'était démasqué, dans la base Starkiller. Il ne savait pas quel côté soutenir, parce qu'il haïssait la résistance qui lui avait volé son père, son entrainement Jedi qui lui avait volé son oncle, mais il n'aimait pas non plus le Premier Ordre, où il devait sans cesse faire ses preuves, rester froid et dédaigneux pour que le général Hux reste à sa place. Rey savait qu'il devait se faire mal, se faire violence pour créer en lui des sentiments extrêmes, et lui permettre de continuer son combat à l'aide de la Force obscure.

« Ben, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça ! »

A l'entente de son prénom de naissance, le visage de Ren se ferma. Il baissa sa main, alors qu'il posait sur elle un regard douloureux. Il rengaina son sabre, le rangeant à sa ceinture. Il était déçu, elle pouvait le sentir. Il baissa les yeux sur la neige, teintée du rouge de son sang. Quand il releva les yeux vers elle, son ton avoisinait le zéro absolu.

« La prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, nous serons ennemis, Rey de Jakku. »

Le sang de Rey se glaça, et la froide météo de Starkiller n'y était pour rien. Elle ne voulait pas se battre contre lui. Elle voulait le sauver, pas se battre. Mais cette fois, malheureusement, elle n'avait pas le choix. Il tourna les talons rejoignant le chasseur qu'il avait utilisé pour venir jusqu'ici. Lui jetant un dernier regard, il se retourna vers elle, comme pour être sur de son choix. Quelques instants plus tard, il se détourna, monta dans le vaisseau et fit décoller la navette.

Une douleur sourde naquit dans leurs poitrines a tous deux. Pour Kylo Ren, c'était habituel. Il avait toujours connu la douleur du conflit intérieur. Pour Rey, par contre, c'était tout nouveau. L'un comme l'autre s'étaient rendus compte de l'importance que l'autre avait dans ce combat. Rey resta immobile plusieurs minutes, avant que la planète ne soit vraiment trop instable, et qu'elle sorte de son état d'hébétude pour quitter la base Starkiller.

* * *

On lui avait laissé un peu de temps, avant de la convoquer dans la salle du conseil de la Résistance. Elle avait été en contact prolongé avec l'ennemi, elle avait certainement des informations. Quand elle entra dans la salle, tous les regards furent braqués sur elle. Le général Organa, le commandant Dameron, l'amiral Holdo. Tous les grands pontes de la Résistance se trouvaient face à elle, et derrière, les capitaines de la Résistance.

« Rey. Vous avez été faite prisonnière par le Premier Ordre. Avez-vous des informations à nous livrer ? »

Oh oui, elle en avait. Des informations sur Ren, sur son identité, lui qui était le fils de Han Solo et de Leia Skywalker. Sur le capitaine Phasma, aussi. Sur la structure interne du vaisseau de l'Ordre. Mais est ce qu'elle voulait vraiment tout leur dévoiler ?

« Pas grand-chose. Je suis majoritairement restée enfermée dans ma cellule, et j'ai combattu Kylo Ren, seule, sur Starkiller. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire. »

Non, elle ne voulait pas. Parce que la détresse de Kylo Ren, elle ne parvenait pas à l'oublier. Cette douleur sourde qui était dans sa poitrine depuis que le vaisseau du Maitre des Chevaliers avait grimpé dans son vaisseau et s'était éloigné. Parce qu'elle était comme lui, dans le fond. Personne ne l'avait jamais comprise, et personne ne pourrait jamais la comprendre, si ce n'est lui.

« Mais j'ai une requête à vous faire. »

Les Résistants levèrent un regard intéressé vers elle. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, et se lança.

« Je sais qui est Kylo Ren. »

Le brouhaha qui naquit dans la salle fut assourdissant. Tous les soldats présents s'agitèrent, lui jetant des regards méfiants. Leia, elle, la regarda avec cette inquiétude maternelle de celle qui a peur pour son enfant, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu faire.

« Dites-nous donc. »

Rey prit une grande inspiration, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Non. C'est hors de question. Vous vous chargez du Premier Ordre, je m'occupe de Kylo Ren. Vous ne feriez pas le poids, de toute façon. »

Le regard de Leia se fit soulagé. Les autres généraux étaient outrés, mais Rey ne faisait que dire la vérité. Ils lui dirent que non, qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, qu'ils ne savaient pas s'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance, qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce que le Premier Ordre avait pu lui faire subir durant sa captivité, qu'elle n'était pas fiable, pour l'instant.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous vous en charger vous même ? »

 _Parce que lui et moi, nous sommes identiques, nous nous comprenons mieux que quiconque !_ pensa t'elle, alors qu'elle répondait tout autre chose. Elle devait à tout pris garder le secret sur le lien entre Leia, Kylo Ren et Han.

« Parce que c'est que Han Solo aurait voulu. Il a affronté Kylo Ren seul, parce qu'il voulait évaluer s'il méritait d'avoir une seconde chance.  
\- Oui, et il est mort.  
\- Et nous le serons tous bientôt si nous ne gagnons pas Kylo Ren à notre cause.  
\- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? »

Le tout pour le tout, maintenant ou jamais.

« La Force. C'est la Force qui me l'a montré. »

Rey n'était peut-être pas un Jedi formé, mais elle savait quand même se servir de la Force. La Force était puissante en elle, et utiliser le lien entre toutes les choses était devenu presque naturel pour elle. Elle pouvait sentir la peur des Résistants. Peur de la mort, peur de l'abandon, peur de ne pas être reconnu, peur d'être inutile. Rey s'en voulait peut-être un peu, mais elle savait qu'elle devait se servir de leurs faiblesses pour les convaincre.

« Mais avant ça, je vais rejoindre Luke Skywalker, puisque je sais où il est. »

Cette fois ci, Leia prit la parole avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

« Vas y, Rey de Jakku. Tu es notre seul espoir. »

Rey s'inclina, et quitta la pièce en toute hâte, se réfugiant dans sa cabine, glissant au sol. La douleur dans sa poitrine était si forte qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur sa respiration, mais rien ne pouvait faire disparaître l'horrible déchirement qu'elle ressentait. Rey ferma les yeux douloureusement, ayant de plus en plus de mal a respirer.

« Calme toi, je suis là. »

Rey ouvrit les yeux avec stupeur, pour voir Kylo en face d'elle, à genoux.

« Ben ? Comment … ? »

Elle reprit une inspiration douloureuse, se rendant compte que la douleur refluait petit à petit. Il avait posé sa main gantée sur son genou, et quand elle le regarda, elle vit que la blessure qu'elle lui avait infligée sur Starkiller avait cicatrisé, mais qu'il restait une cicatrice. Il semblait fatigué, et son conflit intérieur était lisible dans ses yeux noirs.

« La Force, c'est elle, qui nous a mis en contact. Détends toi, Rey. Je suis là, la douleur devrait s'en aller rapidement. »

Elle ferma les yeux, alors qu'elle posait son autre main sur celle de Ben. Elle prit de grande inspiration, sentant la déchirure se réduire, petit à petit, alors que sa conscience s'étendait doucement. Kylo Ren ferma les yeux, son conflit intérieur s'apaisant du même coup. Quand ils rouvrirent les yeux, un peu plus tard, ils étaient tous deux beaucoup plus calmes. Il la laissa accéder à quelques un de ses souvenirs, et elle fit la même chose.

« Elle ne t'en veut pas.  
\- Je sais. »

Ils continuèrent de se détailler en silence. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Tout se faisait tellement naturellement que les mots n'étaient que des parasites dans leurs échanges. Tout se faisait par et pour la Force.

Elle commençait à saisir ce qu'elle devait faire, maintenant. Rey ferma les yeux avec résignation.

« Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible, après ça.  
\- Je sais. »

Elle lui répondit, la voix chargée de détermination. Il se releva, lui tendant sa main, toujours gantée, et cette fois ci, elle l'attrapa. Cette fois ci, c'était différent. Elle ne savait pas seulement qui se cachait sous le masque de Kylo Ren, elle comprenait à présent pourquoi Kylo Ren avait vu le jour. Elle lui sourit avec douceur, alors que la Force coupait leur lien.

A l'instant où la grande silhouette de Kylo Ren disparut, la douleur revint. Mais cette fois ci, elle savait quoi faire avec. La contenir. L'utiliser, la transformer en sa Force. Elle flirtait avec le côté obscur, mais elle avait enfin saisi toute la subtilité de la Force. Le vrai pouvoir de la Force, il n'était pas dans la lumière où dans l'ombre. Il était tout simplement à la frontière des deux, dans le gris qui liait Bien et Mal. C'est là, sans doute, que pouvait se trouver le pouvoir de rétablir un bon ordre dans la Galaxie.

Elle fit son sac en quatrième vitesse, et se coucha sans sortir diner avec les autres rebelles. Une mission longue et fastidieuse l'attendait.

Personne ne devait savoir avant la toute fin.

* * *

Kylo Ren regarda le masque détruit de Dark Vador. Il l'avait gardé, durant tout ce temps, comme une relique d'un modèle disparu. Il avait tant voulu lui ressembler. Être un bon serviteur de la Force Obscure comme lui l'avait été. Mais depuis qu'il avait croisé la route de Rey de Jakku, tout était remis en question. Il comprenait maintenant. Pourquoi il rêvait d'elle.

Il y avait cette femme brune, qu'il voyait en rêve depuis des années.

 _Je vois une femme avec des fleurs dans ses cheveux._

Ren saisissait ce qui avait poussé son aïeul dans les ténèbres de Palpatine. Anakin était bourré de talent, il avait pu le comprendre en lisant les archives des rapports d'Obi-Wan que Luke avait jalousement gardé dans l'église ou il formait les nouveau Jedis. Il était talentueux, mais il était orgueilleux. Sa romance avec la princesse Padmé Amidala était interdite, et Palpatine avait attisé dans son cœur la flemme de la haine. Il avait cru Padmé morte, et n'ayant plus rien à perdre, il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans la Force Obscure, pensant que ça lui permettrait de venger Padmé. Mais lui, il était différent. Il ne pouvait pas suivre la voie de son grand père, parce que Vador avait tracé une voie pour lui-même, parce que c'était son combat et que personne d'autre que Vador ne pouvait le mener. Il s'était senti trahi par les Jedis, par toutes ces règles, et lui aussi il en avait eu marre. Mais il n'était pas et ne serait jamais Vador.

Kylo Ren le comprenait enfin. Il n'était plus Ben Solo, mais il ne serait jamais Dark Vador.

Il était Kylo Ren, dernier héritier des Skywalker.

* * *

Fin ! Le prochain chapitre est déja tapé, je n'ai plus qu'à le relire.  
Une review est le plus beau cadeau que vous puissiez faire a un auteur ;)  
J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Eris


	2. Chapter 2

Bien le bonjour !  
Déja, merci, vraiment. Autant de retour sur juste le premier chapitre de cette fiction, je suis ravie, vraiment ! Vous êtes incroyable, j'espere que vous allez aimer la suite ! Je prendrai ce weekend le temps de répondre a chacune de vos critiques, merci encore de tous les follows et tout 3

Le décor se pose et l'histoire avance dans ce chapitre, pas beaucoup d'action mais le suivant sera plus riche, alors ...

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

C'était vraiment étonnant, cette capacité qu'ils avaient à entrer en contact, tous les deux. On dirait que c'était la Force qui les rapprochait sans cesse. Dès que la douleur était trop forte, la tristesse trop grande, ils se voyaient. Ils étaient peut-être à des années lumières l'un de l'autre, peut être juste à côté, mais grâce à la Force, ils pouvaient se voir. Ren avait fini par comprendre, et surtout par admettre que si quelqu'un pouvait le délivrer de cette douleur qui le torturait depuis des années, c'était Rey. C'était elle, la clef. Il en était sûr, maintenant. Padmé avait été la clef de la chute d'Anakin, et Rey serait la clef de sa rédemption.

Bien sûr qu'il pensait à la rédemption. Il y pensait sans cesse, tous les jours sans exception depuis qu'il avait réduit en cendres l'académie Jedi et tué ses camarades, depuis qu'il avait rejoint le côté obscur de la Force. Chaque journée commençait de la même façon. _Qu'est-ce que je fais la ? Je ne veux continuer comme ça. Mais je ne peux pas rentrer._ Alors il se levait tous les matins et continuait malgré tout, serrant les dents. Il était tellement en colère. Quand il pensait à son père qui l'avait volontiers abandonné pour qu'il devienne Jedi, quand il pensait à Oncle Luke – pouvait-il seulement encore l'appeler comme ça ? – qui l'avait trahi et avait essayé de le tuer, son cœur se serrait et la voix fielleuse reprenait ses incessants et pervers murmures dans le creux de son oreille. _Ils ne t'aiment pas ! Ils ne veulent pas de toi ! tu dois les détruire, tous ! La fille de personne avec eux, ils doivent tous mourir !_

Kylo Ren se demanda souvent comment aurait été sa vie s'il n'avait pas été doué avec la Force. Il serait resté avec ses parents, sans doute, il n'aurait jamais combattu, ni tué. Il n'aurait jamais eu la déchirure dans son âme, mais il n'aurait jamais … rencontré Rey. Peut-être que ça en valait la peine, finalement. Parfois, la voix pleine de fiel revenait, mais c'était dans ces moment-là que sa connexion avec Rey s'établissait, et la voix d'évanouissait aussitôt, occultée par la compagnie de la jeune femme. C'était pour ce genre de choses, ce calme soudain qui le gagnait quand il la voyait qu'il se disait que oui, tout cela, toutes ces années de galères et de tortures psychiques de la part de Snoke sur lui, oui, tout ça, ça en valait le coup.

Ca en valait le coup depuis le jour où elle avait posé ses yeux verts sur lui, se rendant compte avec stupéfaction qu'il pouvait la comprendre, elle, la fille de personne. Chaque instant passé en sa compagnie faisait penser à Ren qu'il aurait regretté de ne pas avoir connu Rey. Mais là, il était seul dans ses appartements sur le vaisseau amiral, et il essayait de lutter contre les idées noires qui lui venaient. Snoke voudrait très certainement le punir pour son échec, ça ne faisait aucun doute. La seule chose qui inquiétait Ren, pour l'instant, c'était de cacher au Leader Suprême l'existence de ce lien, il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire du mal a Rey, c'était hors de question.

« Chewie, combien de temps pour la vitesse lumière ? »

Ren se retourna vivement, regardant Rey qui était apparue juste derrière lui, un peu stupéfait. Il entendit le grognement caractéristique du Wookie, alors que la jeune femme semblait se rendre compte de sa présence et se tournait vers lui. Elle laissait Chewie aux commandes, de toute façon, il était bien plus compétent qu'elle en termes de pilotage du Faucon Millenium, et sortit de la cabine. La porte se ferma et le silence planait toujours entre eux.

« Tu quittes la Résistance ? »

Ah, l'espoir. C'était beau, quand même. Une vraie saloperie qui l'empêcherait toujours de penser correctement. Il avait cette étincelle dans les yeux, l'espoir qu'elle le rejoigne, finalement, qui lui dévorait encore et toujours le cœur. Rey soupira, et elle se tourna vers lui.

« Tu peux voir où je suis ?  
\- Non. Seulement toi.  
\- Bien. »

Rey s'assit, semblant éreintée. Elle défit ses trois chignons, qui semblaient ne pas avoir été faits le matin même, laissant ses cheveux ondulés en bordel, relevant son regard vers lui.

« Non. Je ne quitte pas la Résistance. Je pars en mission. »

Il essaya de ne pas paraître déçu. Saloperie d'espoir. Traitre. Il serra les dents, croisant ses mains dans son dos, détournant le regard. Une main de fer et de glace écrasait son cœur dans sa poitrine. Il vit Rey grimacer, portant une main au niveau de son cœur, comme si elle ressentait la même chose que lui. Les joues de la jeune femme se colorèrent de rose quand elle vit le regard du Sith sur elle, brillant d'une lueur d'inquiétude. Il tourna la tête vivement, ses yeux s'ouvrant alors qu'il comprenait. _Elle essaye de couper le lien !_

« Pourquoi essaye tu de couper la connexion. Ne résiste pas, laisse-toi aller.

Je pourrais te retourner cette phrase. »

Rey se leva, embrasée par un feu nouveau.

« Ben, laisse-toi aller vers la Lumière …  
\- Tu ne me diras pas ou tu vas, évidemment. »

Le visage de Rey se ferma, alors qu'elle secouait la tête. Non, bien sûr que non, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire où elle allait. Elle était en mission pour la Résistance. C'était ce que la Résistance devait croire, et c'était ce que le Premier Ordre devait croire. Surtout Ben. Tout le monde devait penser qu'elle ramerait Maitre Skywalker. Mais quand elle le voyait qui la regardait avec son regard blessé, se sentant rejeté qu'elle veuille couper leur lien à travers la Force, elle avait envie de tout lui dire. Sur sa mission, sur ses projets. Pour elle-même, mais pour lui, aussi.

Elle se força à détourner le regard, laissant les yeux noirs cobalt de Ben la dévisager. Elle n'oubliait pas comment il avait chassé l'atroce douleur qui étreignait sa poitrine, alors qu'elle était seule dans sa cabine et que personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait l'aider, même s'il était _littéralement_ à l'autre bout du système solaire. Elle serra les dents alors qu'elle essayait encore une fois de couper la connexion avec Ben, augmentant sans le vouloir vraiment l'intensité de la douleur qui les tiraillait tous les deux.

« Rey. Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?  
\- Je suis en mission ! Je dois me concentrer sur … »

La silhouette de Ben, en face d'elle devint trouble. Il la regarda, avec un regard similaire à celui qu'il avait eu sur Starkiller, juste avant de regagner son vaisseau. Et à l'instant où il disparut, Rey se rendit compte qu'elle ne tirait aucune satisfaction de cette victoire sur la Force. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, en fin de compte, c'était qu'il soit avec elle, pour de vrai, et pas juste en pensées. Kylo Ren ou Ben Solo, ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Il y avait _quelque chose_ entre eux, c'était une évidence. Mais de là à savoir quoi, c'était une autre paire de manche.

Rey se sentit soudainement très seule, dans ce couloir du Faucon Millenium. Ce vaisseau avec connu les aventures, les péripéties de Han, Luke et Leia. Elle aurait dû se sentir honorée de se tenir dans ce couloir. Mais elle se sentait juste affreusement, terriblement seule. Un grand vide résidait dans sa poitrine, et respirer profondément ou essayer de vider son esprit ne changeait rien du tout. Le vide était toujours là. Elle se dirigea vers sa couchette, et se roulant en boule dans les couvertures, qu'elle serrait si fort entre ses doigts, elle tenta de dormir, son esprit encore hanté par le regard blessé de Kylo Ren.

Elle se réveilla quand elle sentit que le Faucon quittait sa vitesse lumière. Ils avaient atteint leur destination. Rey rejoignit Chewbacca dans la cabine de pilotage, qui meuglait joyeusement. Il les fit atterrir sur une partie de l'unique île de cette planète qui était assez grande pour supporter le Faucon, c'est à dire la plage, et elle descendit. Sa cape sur les épaules, le sabre laser bleu de Luke a la ceinture, elle gravit les marches de pierre, pour laisser la Force la guider vers l'endroit où elle devait aller. Tout en haut de la montagne, seul face à l'immensité de l'océan d'Anchn-To, Luke Skywalker se tenait les cheveux au vent. Elle se tint là, attendant qu'il réagisse. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, puis le Jedi se retourna, la regardant longuement. Elle attrapa le sabre qu'elle portait à la ceinture, et planta ses yeux vers dans les siens, elle lui tendit. Luke regarda le sabre comme s'il s'agissait de la pire engeance de l'univers, le prenant du bout des doigts, avant de le jeter au loin. Elle courut en direction du sabre, utilisant la Force pour le ramener à elle. Rey fit volte-face pour rattraper Luke, qui s'en allait vers des huttes de pierre.

« Maitre Skywalker !  
\- Je ne suis pas maitre. Je ne t'enseignerais pas.  
\- Mais comment vous … ? »

Luke se retourna vivement vers elle, l'air exaspéré au possible.

« Je ne veux pas d'apprentis, je suis venu sur cette île en exil, alors je te laisse dormir ici pour cette nuit, mais demain, tu t'en vas.  
\- Attendez ! La Résistance a besoin de vous ! Leia, Chewie, ils ont besoin de vous.  
\- Ils ont Han, ils se débrouilleront.  
\- Han Solo est mort. Vous ne saviez pas ? »

Le regard bleu glacier de Luke se ferma, se voila de tristesse. Il ouvrit la porte de sa cabane et entra dedans en coup de vent. Il lança une couverture a Rey, avant de claquer la porte. Cette dernière l'attrapa au vol, soupirant. Elle avait fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Elle evait cru qu'elle trouverait une légende, un maitre Jedi qui accepterait de l'instruire, mais il semblerait qu'elle se soit fourvoyée. Elle se dirigea vers une hutte, et alors qu'elle allumait un feu, une voix parla.

« Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça, Rey de Jakku. »

Elle se releva vivement, sursautant. Dans la hutte seulement éclairée par le feu qui la réchauffait, deux hommes nimbés de bleu était apparus. L'un d'entre eux, le plus jeune des deux, qui avait des cheveux bruns et une petite tresse sur le coté, avait les bras croisés, et s'appuyait nonchalamment contre le mur, un petit sourire aux lèvres. L'autre, qui semblait bien plus agé, s'était assis sur le banc de pierre, et époussetait sa cape. Il soupira avant de la regarder. Rey remarqua qu'ils étaient tous les deux habillés comme des Jedis, et que leur ceinture portait un sabre laser.

« Oui, nous sommes des Jedis.  
\- Enfin, nous étions. »

Le vieil homme sourit à l'adresse de son comparse, alors que le regard de Rey navigait de l'un a l'autre.

« Vous êtes qui ? »

Le jeune Jedi baissa la tête en riant, alors que son compagnon continuait de sourire. Il se redressa, le regard espiègle.

« Oh, rien de plus que d'anciens Jedis. Je m'appelle Anakin Skywalker.  
\- Obi-Wan Kenobi, enchanté. »

Rey les regarda avec stupeur et déférence. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Bien sûr, elle avait reconnu le nom de famille Skywalker, et elle avait reconnu le plus jeune des deux. Depuis la chute de l'Empire, tout le monde connaissait la tragique histoire du jeune Skywalker, corrompu par les Sith. Mais de là à le rencontrer, même si c'était son fantôme, c'était quand même un honneur. Elle se redressa et s'inclina respectueusement. Les deux Jedis rirent, lui intimant de se relever. Elle les regardait, bouche bée.

« Nous sommes venus pour te conseiller, Rey de Jakku.  
\- Vous allez m'enseigner comment je dois faire pour être Jedi ?  
\- Non. »

La jeune femme les dévisagea. Bon, devenir Jedi semblait être vraiment compromis. Luke refusait de lui enseigner, mais Anakin et Obi-Wan n'était pas là non plus pour lui apprendre, mais pour la conseiller. La conseiller pour quoi, au juste ?

« Tu sais quel a été pendant très longtemps l'objectif de Kylo Ren, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Il voulait vous ressembler, Maitre Skywalker.

C'est ça. Malheureusement, mon petit-fils se méprend sur la nature de mes enseignements. Il pense que le côté obscur de la Force est la solution à son conflit intérieur. Ben ne sait pas que j'ai toujours regretté d'avoir appuyé le coup d'État de Palpatine, et que j'ai encore plus regretté d'avoir passé près de trente ans de ma vie aux côtés de l'Empire. Snoke a fait la même chose que Palpatine. Il a distillé du poison dans le cœur de Ben, a allumé un feu sur lequel il a soufflé pendant des années, jours après jours. Ça a été plus difficile de faire basculer mon petit-fils que ça ne l'a été pour moi. »

Rey écouta attentivement tout ce qu'Anakin lui disait. Il lui expliqua comment Palpatine avait opéré, instrumentalisé la mort de Padmé pour le faire plonger dans l'abime une bonne fois pour toutes. Comment chaque jour, chaque minute qui passait, il s'était convaincu qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en quittant et massacrant les Jedis. Et puis comment l'appel de la Lumière s'était fait plus fort, alors que Luke, son fils, le résultat de son union avec l'unique amour de sa vie, devenait un Jedi en suivant les directives de Yoda. Finalement, comment Luke lui avait sauvé la vie, juste avant qu'il ne meure, en le ramenant vers le Jediisme.

« J'ai essayé d'entrer en contact avec Ben. Mais quand j'ai voulu lui parler, alors que je sentais les ténèbres corrompre son âme, il était trop tard. L'emprise de Snoke était tellement forte que la seule chose que j'ai pu faire, c'est le réveiller, la nuit où Luke essaya de le tuer. Je veille sur lui, comme Obi-Wan veille sur Luke, et comme Yoda veilla sur nous. Mais il a besoin d'aide, Rey de Jakku. Et tu es la seule qui puisse l'aider. »

Obi-Wan, qui était resté silencieux jusque là, acquiesça. Le regard de Rey quitta la silhouette fantomatique d'Anakin pour regarder le maitre Jedi.

« La Force vous a lié, tous les deux. Ce n'est pas anodin. Ce n'est jamais arrivé, auparavant.  
\- Mais comment vous …  
\- Nous sommes des Jedis, Rey. N'oublie pas que la Force est ce qui est à l'origine de tout, ce dont tout fait partie, et ce vers quoi tout retourne. Nous sommes en la Force, et nous sentons chaque perturbation, chaque fluctuation, chaque mouvement au sein de la Force. »

Rey hocha la tête, comprenant. Elle continua d'écouter les conseils des deux Jedis, maintenant consciente de son rôle dans l'histoire, dans la rédemption de Ben, et surtout, dans la fin de la guerre.

* * *

La porte de ses quartiers se claqua derrière lui avec violence (il avait usé de la Force pour que la fermeture soit plus violente que d'habitude, dans l'espoir que ça évacue sa frustration et sa colère) alors qu'il grognait, dégrafant sa cape et la jetant sur le coin du lit d'un geste rageur. Non seulement le moment qu'il avait partagé avec Rey était très loin de l'instant de complicité qu'ils avaient eu dans sa cabine à elle, mais en plus il avait passé une affreuse journée. Le général Hux était de plus en plus agaçant, et il avait vraiment envie de lui faire manger son sabre. Allumé, bien sûr.

Ren était contrarié. Rey partait en mission pour la Résistance, et il avait peur que chaque jour qu'elle passe loin de lui ne l'attache plus aux rebelles. En vérité, ce qui le tétanisait, c'était l'idée qu'ils puissent se retrouver sur le champ de bataille comme deux ennemis, et qu'il soit obligé de la tuer. Il en avait peur, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas. Il n'en serait pas capable. Ni hier, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni jamais, surement.

Même s'il ne la blesserait plus jamais, ne pas savoir où elle partait l'inquiétait. Si Snoke était mis au courant, et qu'il apprenait qu'elle essayait de le ramener vers le Bien, il la tuerait sans hésitation, sans aucun scrupule.

* * *

AAAh j'aime tellement les Force-Ghosts, quel excellent deus ex machina. Surtout que je voulais absolument qu'Anakin se manifeste, histoire de dire a son entêté de petit fils qu'il fait fausse route.  
Ça vous a plu ? N'oubliez pas que la review est le plus cadeau que vous puissiez faire a l'auteur :)

A plus dans l'bus !  
Eris


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir ! Nous voila reunis en ce jour pour le troisième chapitre de Let The Past Die !  
Je suis RA-VIE que cette fiction vous plaise, vraiment. Le Reylo est un beau ship, c'est dommage qu'il y ait peu de fictions.  
Ce chapitre est un chouïa plus long que les précédents, mais il s'y passe plein de choses, vous verrez.  
Excusez les fautes, je n'ai pas de bêta, mais j'essaye de me relire au maximum !

Bonne lecture

* * *

« Non ! Repars d'où tu viens, je ne t'entrainerais pas ! »

Rey fulmina. Elle était sur cette ile depuis près de deux semaines, et chaque jour, sans relâche, elle demandait à Luke de l'entrainer. Et tous les jours, sa réponse restait la même. Toujours un refus. Rey avait compris que Luke s'était coupé de la Force depuis des années, et c'était pour ça qu'il n'était ni au courant du massacre d'Hosnian Prime, ni de la mort de son ami Han Solo. Il avait échoué à faire de Ben un Jedi, et il semblait penser qu'elle était comme son apprenti perdu. Elle en avait marre, elle voulait abandonner, mais à chaque fois qu'elle regardait le sabre d'Anakin et qu'elle se rappelait la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec les deux Jedis, elle ne pouvait que sentir la flamme de la détermination bruler en elle un peu plus.

Puisque Luke ne voulait pas l'entrainer, et bien tant pis, elle s'entrainerait toute seule. Elle repassa dans sa hutte pour couvrir les braises, et fila en direction du haut de la colline, son sabre à la ceinture, se débarrassant de sa cape râpée pour faciliter ses mouvements. Les cheveux au vent, elle détacha l'arme de sa ceinture, l'allumant. Rey ferma les yeux alors qu'elle savourait le bruit caractéristique qu'il faisait. Gardant les yeux fermés, elle le tint à une main, commençant à le faire tourner. Alors que la lame caspienne fendait l'air, sifflant, tranchant le vide, Rey sourit.

A quelques mètres d'elle, silencieux, Ben l'observait. Il avait l'impression qu'elle dansait, que la lame illustre virevoltait. Rey ressemblait à une dangereuse demoiselle, aussi élégante que létale, souriante comme si manier le sabre laser était la plus belle, la plus heureuse chose qu'elle ait jamais faite. Son poids se déplaçant d'un pied sur l'autre, son arme tournant, glissant d'une main à l'autre, les mouvements de son corps fluides et gracieux. Ren avait l'impression qu'elle savait se battre au sabre depuis des années, qu'elle avait toujours eu ça en elle. Et c'est surement là, qu'il réalisa que ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Que Rey avait toujours eu ça en elle, et que si elle était née ailleurs que sur Jakku, alors peut être qu'elle serait entrée au Temple. Peut-être qu'il l'aurait connue là-bas. Peut-être que tout aurait été différent.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle s'arrêta, essoufflée. Elle baissa la lame bleue, reprenant sa respiration.

« Magnifique. »

Rey se retourna, surprise. Ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent sous le choc, ne s'attendant pas à le voir là, sur cette île, la regardant s'entraîner. Il ne portait pas sa cape, seulement cette tunique noire qu'il avait l'habitude d'avoir, son pantalon, ses gants, et ses bottes, toujours noir. Sauf que cette fois, il n'était pas sur une planète enneigée, ou dans un vaisseau. Il était en pleine lumière, en plein soleil. Le vent jouait dans ses cheveux, et il ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'allure qu'il avait. Il se rapprocha, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

Rey se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas les yeux noirs, mais noisettes. Un beau marron noisette, chaud, qui lui faisait penser aux roches volcaniques qu'elle pouvait trouver dans certaines grottes de Jakku. Ses cheveux, par contre, étaient noires comme l'ébène. Noir corbeau, noir galaxie. Une ligne rose barrait la peau blanche de son visage, de son front jusqu'à son coup, plongeant ensuite sous les épaisseurs de tissu noir. Il n'était plus qu'a quelques pas d'elle, maintenant. Il leva une main gantée vers elle, remettant inutilement de l'ordre dans les cheveux châtains de la jeune femme.

« Oui, magnifique. »

Rey baissa les yeux, se mordillant la lèvre. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit ça.

« Tu t'entraînes seule ?  
\- Tu vois où je suis ?  
\- Non, Seulement toi. Je sens qu'il y a du vent, et du soleil. Mais je ne sais pas ou tu … »

Ben recula sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé alors qu'il comprenait. Elle était avec Oncle Luke. Elle l'avait trouvé, elle l'avait _rejoint_ , lui le lâche Jedi qui avait fui plutôt que lui qui lui offrait toute une putain de galaxie. Il ne s'était jamais senti autant trahi qu'en cet instant. Que Rey choisisse de trouver Luke plutôt que de lui parler. Et dire qu'il avait cru un seul instant qu'il partageait quelque chose avec elle, un truc fort, quelque chose qui avait du sens. Il fit un pas en arrière, détournant la tête, déçu.

« Ben …  
\- Tais-toi. »

Le silence plana quelques minutes, avant que Ben ne relève ses yeux noisette vers elle. Le regard de tristesse profonde qu'il lui lança toucha Rey comme un coup en plein milieu de la poitrine, alors qu'il coupait violemment la connexion entre eux. Cette fois ci, la douleur de leur séparation spirituelle fut telle qu'elle tomba à genoux, lâchant son sabre.

A l'autre bout de la galaxie, Kylo Ren se tenait au bord de la table de sa chambre, serrant les doigts à s'en blanchir les jointures, serrant les dents comme un forcené pour faire refluer la douleur. C'était lui qui avait rompu leur connexion, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit aussi violent, aussi intense comme douleur. Il resta là, pendant plusieurs minutes, attendant que ça redevienne supportable. Ce lien avec Rey était une distraction, il avait des choses a penser, et surtout, des choses à faire.

Ben se redressa, attrapa sa cape et sortit de ses quartiers pour se rendre vers la bibliothèque du Finalizer. Il l'avait fait installé quand Snoke lui avait confié la gestion du croiseur. Ben était peut-être le bras droit du Leader Supreme, il ne voulait pas pour autant rester un simple chef de guerre. Il avait été un Jedi, il fut un temps, et un Jedi n'était pas seulement un guerrier, c'était aussi un moine et un érudit. La bibliothèque du Finalizer était riche d'ouvrages d'histoire, d'alchimie, de science, et c'est ici que Kylo Ren espérait trouver les réponses a ses questions.

 _Je vois une femme avec des fleurs dans ses cheveux._

Ben devait trouver pourquoi cette femme apparaissait sans cesse dans ses rêves, pourquoi la force les avait connectés, lui et Rey. Il entra dans la pièce peu éclairée, utilisée de lui seul. Passant ses doigts sur la tranche des livres, avant de s'arrêter devant les livres d'histoire. Il attrapa l'intégrale de _L'Histoire de L'Empire_ , un exemplaire de _Traité élémentaire des Jedis Gris_ et plus curieusement, un livre qui n'était pas rangé au bon endroit. _La chute du Seigneur Courleciel._ Ren sortit doucement le livre, qui semblait vieux et abimé. Il feuilleta les pages avec délicatesse, curieux. Il ne savait même pas qu'il avait un ouvrage de fiction dans sa bibliothèque. Il ouvrit le livre a une page, au hasard.

 _Courleciel n'avait pas été seigneur, dans son enfance. Il était l'esclave d'un maitre injuste, et cruel. Le jeune homme avait hérité de son nom de Courleciel alors qu'il était un des meilleurs dresseurs de Pégase de son village. Dans l'écurie de son maitre, Courleciel avait rapidement montré qu'il était le plus doué de tous les coureurs._

Ben se surprit à aimer ce livre. Il se replongea dans la suite de l'ouvrage, fasciné.

 _Courleciel avait les yeux bleus comme un ciel sans nuage, et les cheveux blonds comme le sable de la planète où il vivait. Il courrait dans les nuages chaque jour espérant gagner assez pour se libérer de ses chaines, un jour._

 _Et c'est ce qui arriva. Un beau jour, alors qu'une tempête faisait rage, on toqua chez le maitre du jeune coureur. C'était trois étrangers. Deux hommes, vêtus de beige, arme symbolique a la ceinture. Le troisième visiteur était surement la plus belle créature que Courleciel n'ait jamais vu. Elle avait les cheveux bruns comme le bois des sapins que l'on voyait dans les livres, et les yeux dorés comme de l'ambre et du rhum. Un visage aux traits doux, harmonieux, et elle avait le cœur plus tendre que les nuages qui parsemaient le ciel de la désertique planète où il vivait. La femme venait d'ailleurs, d'un monde où l'eau courait entre les roches, où l'herbe verte envahissait les plaines, où elle était reine._

Ben se laissa glisser au sol, posant ses ouvrages à côté de lui, poursuivant sa lecture, étrangement fasciné par l'histoire mystérieuse du Seigneur Courleciel. Il finit par dévorer le livre, se figeant à la dernière phrase de l'ouvrage.

 _La femme avait des fleurs dans les cheveux._

Il se figea, comprenant. Courleciel, la planète désertique, les voyageurs, la femme. Ce n'était pas une fiction. C'était l'histoire de la chute d'Anakin Skywalker. Du premier au dernier mot de cet ouvrage, rien n'était faux. Les pod-racers étaient devenus des chevaux ailés, Skywalker était devenu Courleciel. La femme, avec des fleurs dans les cheveux, c'était en fait Padmé Amidala, sa grand-mère. Ben referma doucement le livre. Pourquoi rêvait-il de sa grand-mère ? Depuis des années, depuis qu'il avait détruit le temple Jedi et rejoint Snoke, presque toutes les nuits, elle lui apparaissait en rêve. Elle était toujours assise sur un banc, dans une robe bleu nuit couverte de petites broderies d'or, ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés détachés, couverts de fleurs. Elle regardait vers le ciel, tournant entre ses doigts un collier, qu'elle regardait parfois avec une infini tristesse. Elle semblait attendre quelqu'un, et Ben qui n'était que quelques mètres à côté d'elle, n'avait jamais rien fait d'autre que la regarder elle, curieux, et hésitant.

Mais maintenant, il savait. La prochaine fois qu'il la verrait, il saurait quoi faire.

* * *

« Je te donnerais trois leçons. Trois leçons, et tu t'en va.  
\- Vendu ! »

Luke était grognon, comme d'habitude, mais au moins, Rey avait finalement réussi à le faire céder. Il avait accepté de l'entrainer, aussi elle le suivit religieusement alors qu'il les menait au temple où il donnerait sa première leçon. C'était une immense cavité creusée dans la roche, dont le sol était décoré d'une mosaïque qui représentait un homme qui méditait.

« C'est le premier Jedi. »

Rey releva les yeux vers Skywalker, qui s'était arrêté au milieu de la salle, voyant qu'elle regardait le dessin au sol. Les mains croisées dans le dos, il s'approcha doucement.

« Le premier à avoir trouvé l'équilibre dans la Force, le premier d'entre nous. C'est lui qui a fondé l'Ordre et qui a construit ce temple.  
\- De quel côté de la Force était il ?  
\- Aucun des deux. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, étonnée. Luke tourna autour de la mosaïque, lui expliquant.

« Les anciens textes racontent qu'il fut le seul à trouver l'équilibre, à la fois entre l'ombre et la lumière. C'est dans ses pas que les Jedis marchent depuis leur naissance. Contrairement à lui, nous n'avons jamais atteint l'équilibre. C'est de cette scission que sont nés les Sith et les Jedis. »

Rey laissa son regard glisser sur la mosaïque, avant de suivre le maitre Jedi sur l'espèce de terrasse en pierre. Luke l'invita à s'asseoir en tailleur sur la roche, lui expliquant comment méditer. Elle se concentra, plongeant dans la Force. Elle sentit la puissance des vagues en contrebas, le souffle du vent dans les herbes hautes, le bruissement des ailes des oiseaux, la course folle des poissons qui jouent ensemble, et puis autre chose. Quelque chose de bien plus brut, de bien plus sombre. Près du rivage, une sombre caverne, habité par une voix pleine de fiel, de colère, de haine. Elle trembla, alors que tout autour d'elle, la pierre se fissurait bruyamment. Luke recula, horrifié, alors que Rey sortait de sa méditation, perturbée.

« Tu es comme lui, tu as cette part d'ombre en toi ! »

Il recula encore alors qu'elle se relevait avec difficulté.

« Tu dois t'en aller. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque une deuxième fois.  
\- Je ne suis pas Kylo Ren !  
\- Non, mais tu pourrais ! Tu n'as même pas essayé de repousser les ténèbres ! Vous êtes identiques, toi et lui ! »

Luke quitta le temple avec précipitation, la regardant avec horreur. La jeune femme serra les mains alors qu'il s'en allait. Elle sentait encore cette puissance brute qu'elle avait perçue durant la méditation. C'était quelque part sur l'île. Ça l'appelait. Rey sortit du temple en courant, laissant ses pas être guidés par la Force étrange qu'elle sentait. Quand elle arriva devant l'entrée de la caverne, elle n'hésita pas un seul instant et entra.

* * *

Quand elle ressortit, elle tremblait. Elle quitta le rivage presque en courant, se réfugiant dans la hutte ou elle dormait depuis quelques jours. Rey ralluma le feu, s'enroula dans une couverture et fixa les flammes, le regard vide.

« Ben … »

Elle resta là, apathique, les yeux dans le vide, pendant plusieurs minutes, puis entendit le bruit caractéristique de la connexion. Rey releva les yeux, alors que Kylo Ren la regardait, à seulement quelques mètres d'elle.

« Tu m'a appelé. »

Le maitre des chevaliers s'approcha d'elle. Rey baissa les yeux sur les flammes, toujours tremblante.

« Je ne comprends pas. Je pensais … je pensais que je trouverais des réponses, dans cette grotte. Que le côté obscur m'apporterait des réponses à ces questions que j'ai depuis des années ! »

Ben avança doucement, détachant sa cape alors que Rey restait sous le choc. Il posa le lourd tissu noir sur les épaules de la jeune femme, puis s'assit à côté d'elle. Il laissa le silence planer, regardant le feu.

« Tu es descendue dans la grotte. »

Rey ne bougeait pas. Elle était figée, immobile, et en état de choc. Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers elle. Il avait été surpris quand il avait attendu Rey l'appeler, mais il ne s'attendait pas du tout a ce qu'il la retrouve dans cet état. Il ota ses gants, les posant a terre.

« Tu peux te laisser aller, si tu veux. Je suis là, maintenant. »

Elle regarda les gants, puis Ben. Et aussi soudainement qu'un barrage craque ou qu'un vaisseau explose, elle se laissa aller. Rey fondit en larmes, serrant la couverture et la cape de Ren entre ses doigts. Il hésita un instant, puis passa un bras autour de son épaule, l'attirant contre lui. Rey se laissa faire, s'abandonnant volontiers à cette étreinte réconfortante. Elle se sentait bien, là. Elle était au chaud, elle n'avait plus peur, ni mal dans la poitrine. Plus d'angoisse, plus de doute, plus d'inquiétude, plus de questions.

Le coté obscur ne lui avait apporté aucune réponse. Luke non plus. Mais Ben, lui, il lui avait presque tout donné. Elle s'était longtemps sentie seule. Sa connexion par la Force avec lui avait réglé ce souci. Elle se sentait perdu, elle ne savait pas quelle était sa place.

Et il avait suffi d'une fois d'un contact, il avait juste suffi que Ben lui dise qu'il la soutiendrait, et qu'il serait là pour elle, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras une seule fois pour qu'elle s'apaise. Il avait juste suffi qu'il soit là pour que Rey ait l'impression, non la certitude, qu'elle était là ou elle devait être, depuis longtemps, et pour longtemps. Il avait un bras passé autour de sa taille, une main à l'arrière de sa tête, passant doucement des doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle passa timidement ses bras autour de lui, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son étreinte protectrice. Elle cacha sa tête dans le cou de Ben, respirant entre deux sanglots son odeur. Il ne fallut quelques minutes pour qu'elle ferme les yeux, paisible.

Ren sentit que Rey était détendu, aussi il recula. Elle était endormie. Il sourit avant de se relever, passant un bras sous les jambes de Rey, la soulevant pour la porter jusque sa couche. Il se rappela de cette fois, dans la forêt, il y a bien longtemps, alors qu'il n'était qu'un monstre et qu'elle était n'était qu'une pilleuse d'épaves, où il l'avait assommée pour l'interroger sur Starkiller. Il la déposa sur la petite couchette, et alors qu'il reculait, Rey resserra sa prise sur la cape noire de Ben. C'était … attendrissant. Il replaça sa cape sur la jeune femme, alors qu'il sentait la connexion faiblir. L'image de Rey vacilla, et finit par disparaître. Ben se retrouva dans ses quartiers, froids et stériles. Il s'assit sur son lit, dérouté. Jamais leur connexion n'avait été aussi forte, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle aurait cet effet sur lui. Comme une tisane chaude après une froide journée sur Hoth, comme la chaleur du soleil quand il se lève.

Il chercha sa cape du regard. Elle était restée sur l'ile, avec Rey, apparemment. Il ne savait pas que c'était possible de se transmettre un objet de cette façon, d'un bout à l'autre de l'univers. Pensif, il enleva son haut, se déshabillant pour la nuit. Cette histoire de passage d'objet était à examiner, mais pour l'instant, il avait rendez-vous avec sa grand-mère, Padmé Amidala, dans ses rêves. Il avait une tripotée de questions à lui poser.

* * *

Le sommeil de Rey fut agité. Sa connexion avec Ben s'était renforcée, et c'était surement ça qui l'avait menée jusqu'ici.

Elle était dans une espèce de village, composé de petites maisons de bois et de pierres. Une dizaine de ces édifices étaient construits, et un peu plus loin, un bâtiment bien plus grand, plus massif. L'ensemble du complexe était entouré par des bois, dont les arbres arboraient un feuillage violet et rouge. Rey n'avait aucune espèce d'idée de pourquoi elle était là, et où elle était.

Elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans l'une des maisons, pour essayer de comprendre, quand elle aperçut une silhouette qui se dirigeait vers une autre maison, un peu plus à l'écart. Encapuchonné, assez grande, elle avançait à la hâte. Rey décida de la suivre, et se glissa derrière la silhouette quand elle entra dans la maison.

L'homme, puisque s'en était un, ne la remarqua même pas. Sa capuche tomba, et Rey reconnut Luke Skywalker.

« Maître Skywalker ! »

Il ne lui répondit pas. Elle se plaça devant lui, et il ne semblait pas la voir. Elle le vit détacher son sabre laser, et l'allumer. Rey recula, surprise, et Luke avança, baissant son arme. Il regarda la silhouette endormie au sol. Un jeune homme, des cheveux noirs, un visage paisible. La silhouette bougea, le vrombissement du sabre ayant réveillé l'endormi.

Le garçon au sol tourna la tête vers Luke, qui pointait toujours son sabre vers lui. La douleur dans ses yeux noirs, la peur, le doute, la trahison, tout cela alors qu'il tendait la main vers son sabre laser, qu'il alluma.

« Ben, non ! »

Le Ben du souvenir, Rey venait de comprendre ce à quoi elle assistait, se releva, repoussant violement son oncle avec son sabre.

« Pourquoi vous essayez de me tuer ! N'ai-je pas toujours été un bon apprenti ?! »

Il leva la main, soufflant la maison d'un seul geste, projetant son oncle dans les décombre, avant de sortir, furieux et paniqué. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut Ben qui tuait d'un coup de sabre un padawan qui était sorti, alerté par le bruit, et elle s'éveilla.

Essoufflée, elle se redressa sur sa couchette, tremblante.

Rey venait d'assister à la naissance de Kylo Ren.

* * *

TADAAM ! En esperant que ce chapitre vous ai plu !  
Merci mille fois pour tous vos follows, favs et reviews, ce sont les plus cadeaux que vous puissiez faire à un auteur !  
On se retrouve bientot pour la suite,  
A plus dans l'bus  
Eris


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir à tous, chers lecteurs !  
Voici, comme on peut s'y attendre, un nouveau chapitre de Let The Past Die !  
Ce chapitre est majoritairement centré sur Ben, enfin vous verrez :)  
Il s'y passe pas mal de choses, d'ailleurs le rythme de l'intrigue commence à s'accélerer. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos follows, vos favs, ça me fait plaisir, vraiment. C'est un élément clef dans la motivation d'un auteur !

Je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que cette fiction comportera une suite, dont le synopsis et le résumé des chapitres sont déja écrits, et qui arrivera une fois que Let The Past Die sera terminée !  
J'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira ;)  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Rey sortit de la cabane comme une furie. La pluie qui tombait sur l'île était diluvienne, mais ça ne suffit pas à l'arrêter. Elle était trempée, mal lunée, furieuse, et sa main serrait si fort son sabre laser qu'elle en aurait presque eu mal si elle n'était pas aussi enragée. Elle se dirigea vers la hutte de Luke, et ouvrit la porte avec fracas. Le vieil ermite se releva en sursaut, attrapant son sabre, méfiant, et alerte.

« Rey ?  
\- Vous êtes un monstre ! »

Le vieil homme la regarda avec stupeur, ne comprenant pas la colère qui habitait son exceptionnelle et éphémère apprentie. Elle tremblait de rage, et Luke n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire face à une telle fureur. La dernière fois qu'il avait senti une force aussi brute, aussi bestiale, cette puissance à l'état pur, c'était quand il formait Ben.

« Rey, baisse ton sabre.  
\- Non ! »

Elle maintint sa prise sur l'arme, inflexible, tremblante de fureur. Luke ne comprenait pas, il ne parvenait pas à saisir ce qui avait pu plonger son apprentie dans un tel état de colère. Doucement, presque timidement, il essaya d'étendre son esprit au sien, sans l'alerter. L'esprit de Rey était une boule de feu vengeresse, des vagues scélérates qui plient les navires, les lames d'un guerrier farouche qui déchiquettent les chairs de ses ennemis.

« Sortez de ma tête ! »

Elle repoussa l'esprit de l'ermite avec une violence sans borne, le faisant chanceler. Mais Luke avait eu le temps d'entrevoir quelques images qui dansaient dans le tourbillon de son esprit. Le temple. Lui, avec son sabre. Ben.

« Comment peux-tu être au courant ?  
\- C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ? »

Rey éteignit son sabre, attendant visiblement des explications de la part du vieux maître. Elle le laissa s'asseoir, soupirant.

« Il était tenté par le côté obscur. Depuis longtemps, Snoke opérait dans son esprit et dans son cœur pour le faire basculer. Je voulais … j'ai vu ce qu'il ferait s'il changeait de camp. »

Elle essaya de maîtriser sa colère pourtant grandissante, alors que l'ermite continuait.

« Je pensais que le tuer avant qu'il ne bascule serait une bonne solution. »

Elle se tut, attendant qu'il poursuive. Il releva les yeux vers elle, toujours silencieux après plusieurs minutes. Il ne semblait pas avoir encore quelque chose à dire.

« Vous n'êtes même pas désolé.  
\- Si, je le suis. Mais c'est d'avoir échoué que je suis désolé.  
\- D'avoir échoué à le ramener ?  
\- De ne pas avoir réussi à le tuer. »

Luke ne trembla pas alors que le regard de Rey, auparavant habité d'une ardente colère, se glaçait soudainement pour n'être plus rempli que d'une froide rage.

« Vous aviez raison. Vous n'êtes ni un héros, ni une légende. Vous êtes juste un lâche, et un froussard. Vous n'êtes même plus un Jedi. »

Brusquement, elle releva son bras, alluma son sabre et attaqua l'ermite. Luke ne se défendit même pas. Il ferma juste les yeux alors que la lame bleue, celle avec laquelle il combattu pour sauver la galaxie, il y a une éternité maintenant, transperçait son épaule et touchait son cœur. Il s'effondra, rendant son dernier soupir sous les yeux sans pitié de Rey. Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Le corps ne bougea pas.

« Ben Solo est vengé, maintenant. »

Rey quitta la hutte, rassembla ses affaires, condamnant l'entrée de la cabane de Luke, elle récupéra ce sabre vert qu'il utilisait, les vieux livres qui étaient dans le temple, et quitta cette planète, y abandonnant le souvenir d'une ère dépassée. Chewie la regarda alors qu'elle montait dans la cabine de pilotage et que R2D2 bipait tristement. Le Wookie se concentra sur le décollage, meuglant tristement. Il savait pour Luke. Il avait vu que son ami de longue date était perdu dans les méandres des remords depuis bien longtemps. Ça lui faisait de la peine. Il était loin, le temps des folles aventures de Luke, Han et Leia à travers la galaxie, pour lutter contre l'empire.

L'équipage quitta la planète océan, sans un seul regard en arrière.

* * *

Il s'était endormi relativement vite. A peine avait-il fermé les yeux qu'il se retrouva au même endroit que d'habitude, dans ce parc désert, Padmé assise sur le banc non loin de lui, silencieuse et pensive. Elle regardait l'horizon, vêtue d'une robe de soie rose et blanche, et ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un étrange chignon, complexe et un peu lâche. Ren respira un grand coup, avant de s'approcher. Il s'arrêta a côté du banc, puis s'assit à côté d'elle. Padmé ne cilla pas.

« Bonjour, Grand-Mère.  
\- Bonjour, Ben. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, souriant doucement. Padmé laissa le silence planer durant quelques instants, avant que Ben ne pose la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

« Pourquoi puis je vous voir ? En rêve, je veux dire. Je ne suis pas en train d'imaginer tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle lui sourit, lissant les plis de sa robe de soie rose. Elle tenait toujours entre ses doigts fins le collier qu'il voyait toutes les nuits depuis des années.

« Oui tu rêves, mais tu n'imagines pas tout cela. Je suis vraiment là. Enfin, c'est une façon de parler. Je suis morte depuis longtemps, maintenant. »

Ren hocha la tête, et leva lui aussi les yeux vers l'horizon. Il espérait que cette conversation avec Padmé lui apporterait les réponses qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps maintenant.

« Tu me vois en rêve parce que je suis la seule, semble-t-il, qui puisse entrer en contact avec toi, ben. Et regarde combien de temps il a fallu pour que nous nous parlions finalement ! On peut dire que Snoke t'a bien isolé. »

Le silence se fit plus songeur.

« Snoke m'a isolé ? Grand-mère, vous vous trompez, j'ai toujours été isolé. »

Padmé rit doucement, avant de partir dans un fou rire plus franc. Ben la regarda, un peu choqué de cet éclat de rire à la fois impromptu et désolé.

« Oh non, Ben. Tu n'es pas seul. Tu ne l'as jamais été ! Même si nous n'étions pas là physiquement, nos esprits t'ont toujours accompagné. Yoda seul sait combien de fois Anakin a voulu entrer en contact avec toi, sans succès. Mais ce n'est pas de faute. C'est Snoke, le responsable. Ce vieux fourbe convoitait ton pouvoir alors même que tu venais tout juste de naître. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, posant sa fantomatique main sur celle de son petit-fils.

« Tu t'es trompé de chemin, Ben. Au fond de toi, dit-elle en posant un doigt sur la poitrine du jeune homme, je sais que tu en es conscient. Que tu te rends bien compte que cette douleur constante n'est pas normale. Anakin n'a jamais ressenti cela durant toute la durée de son allégeance au côté obscur. Jamais, tu m'entends ? Et pourtant, il en a fait des choses atroces. Mais à ce moment-là, Ani était persuadé qu'il faisait ce qui était juste. Je venais de mourir, on lui avait pris nos enfants. Il était brisé. Je pense que tu sais que tu ne fais pas les bons choix, Ben. »

Le soleil semblait se lever à l'horizon. Padmé lui montra l'astre, souriante, les rayons chauds de l'étoile passant à travers son spectre comme un prisme, projetant de petits arcs en ciel autour d'elle.

« Mais je te l'ai dit, tu n'es pas seul, Ben. Plus depuis longtemps. Je suis là, Ani aussi. Nous serons toujours là. Ton père sera toujours là, il suffit que tu acceptes de l'écouter. Je compte sur cette jeune Jedi pour t'aider sur ce chemin.  
\- Je ne peux pas rejoindre la Résistance, Grand-mère, c'est trop tard. Il n'y a pas de rédemption pour un Jedi qui a tué un innocent.  
\- Non, c'est vrai. Mais tu peux passer ta vie à essayer de te racheter. Qui parle de rejoindre la Résistance ? C'est cette jeune femme que tu dois retrouver. Elle vient de découvrir quelque chose de bouleversant, elle va se mettre en danger. »

Le Soleil avait dévoilé la moitié de sa dorée surface aux yeux des Hommes quand Padmé se tourna vers lui, soudain beaucoup plus sérieuse.

« Ecoute moi bien, Ben. Cette guerre … cette guerre n'a pas de sens. Vous pourriez cohabiter, Premier Ordre et Résistants. Parce que dans l'univers, tout n'est pas toujours noir ou blanc. Il y a une infinité de nuances de gris, et c'est dans ces nuances que nous pourrons tous être en paix. Tu comprends de quoi il est question, Ben ? »

Ben regarda le paysage s'illuminer, les rayons lumineux découpant chaque forme avec précision, les ombres se projetant sur les arbres et les buissons. Il hocha la tête, souriant à Padmé.

« N'oublie pas, Ben. Nous sommes là. Toujours. »

Il acquiesça, apaisé. Il aurait dû avoir cette conversation avec sa grand-mère depuis des années. Mais peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas compris, plus tôt. Il était prisonnier de l'emprise de Snoke depuis si longtemps qu'il ne savait même plus s'il aurait été capable de rester assis à écouter les conseils que Padmé lui donnait. Alors qu'il allait la remercier, le Soleil se teinta brusquement de rouge. Le vent se leva, la terre trembla, les feuilles des arbres roussirent, puis tombèrent, les animaux s'enfuirent à toutes jambes, Padmé et Ben se relevant vivement.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose de terrible, tu dois y aller, Ben. Nous nous reverrons bientôt. »

Kylo Ren se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait senti une perturbation dans la Force. Quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Il n'aurait jamais dû percevoir cela, mais c'était tellement fort ! Quelque chose d'extrêmement grave, de suffisamment inquiétant pour que même les partisans du côté Obscur puissent le percevoir. Il était toujours choqué de la façon dont le décor avait si brusquement changé, alors qu'il parlait avec Padmé. Tant de violence, de mort d'un seul coup. Ça lui rappelait les séances d'entrainement avec Snoke, quand il était tout juste arrivé. Un frisson le parcourut, et il se leva, se vêtit, quittant sa cabine au beau milieu de la nuit pour essayer de comprendre ce qui était arrivé.

* * *

« Non, Chewie. Tu vas rejoindre Leia, et je vais là où je dois aller. Non négociable.  
\- Maaaarrrgh !  
\- Et je ne te dirais pas non plus où je vais. Conduis près de Crait, là où sont les Rebelles, tu seras un ange. »

Le Wookie râla pour la forme, puis opina et alors qu'R2-D2 bipait joyeusement l'itinéraire, il passa le vaisseau en vitesse hyper-lumière. Rey boucla sa ceinture, pensive. Elle n'était plus aussi sûre que tout à l'heure de faire le bon choix. Elle avait été envahie par le côté obscur, quand elle avait tué Luke sur Ahch-To. Mais étonnement, les ténèbres ne l'avaient pas submergée, elles s'étaient mêlées à la lumière, et elle n'en était ressortie que plus forte. Maintenant, loin de la Grotte et du souvenir de Ben, calmée, les ténèbres s'étaient enfouies quelque part en elle. Elle les sentait, bien sûr, mais elles étaient … repues. Contentées. C'était étrange, bien sûr, mais il lui semblait que tuer Luke les avaient apaisées, comme si elles criaient, hurlaient depuis longtemps, réclamant la mort du Jedi exilé. Rey soupira et se reconcentra sur le vol, alors que le vaisseau arrivait près de la planète minière. Elle se leva, laissant les commandes au Wookie. Elle lui demanda de passer les commandes des modules de secours en manuel, ce à quoi il lui répondit par un grognement mécontent, mais il passa tout de même la commande en manuel. Rey se dirigea vers la cabine, récupéra sa petite besace qui contenait le sabre vert qu'elle avait pris a Luke, vérifia que son sabre a elle était toujours bien accroché à sa ceinture, et se glissa dans le module de secours. Elle alluma quelques boutons, dit au revoir à Chewie, et décrocha la capsule du vaisseau. Quand elle se fut suffisamment éloignée, Rey vit que le Wookie suivait ses ordres et allait secourir rejoindre les rebelles sur Crait. Elle soupira, et son regard s'emplit de cette détermination qui ne la quittait plus depuis qu'elle avait quitté Ahch-To. Rey serra le volant du vaisseau entre ses mains et se dirigea vers le plus grand vaisseau de la flotte militaire. Les commandants du vaisseau entrèrent en contact avec elle, lui demandant de se rendre.

« Je me rends. Mais quand je serais arrivée, vous me conduirez à votre Leader Suprême. »

Le silence plana quelques instants, puis on lui répondit que c'était bon. Elle entra par le flan du Finalizer, et quand elle se posa et que la porte de la capsule de secours s'ouvrit, elle vit Kylo Ren, juste à côté de l'appareil, la regardant avec stupeur. Il lui tendit une main gantée de noir pour qu'elle puisse se relever. Elle attrapa sa main et se releva, la relâchant très vite. Le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé dans la cabane, de la façon dont il avait réussi à l'apaiser, et du souvenir qu'elle avait vu lui revinrent, et elle s'écarta de lui, comme brulée. Ben la regarda étrangement. Il attrapa son sac, et décrocha son sabre laser à sa ceinture, les gardant. D'un signe de tête, il l'invita à avancer, quelques stromtroopers les encadrant. En silence, côte à côte, ils avancèrent dans les couloirs du vaisseau, se dirigeant vers l'antre de Snoke. Les soldats les laissèrent dans l'ascenseur, seuls. Alors que les portes se fermaient et qu'un silence un peu gênant s'installait, Rey se tourna vers lui.

« Ben. »

Le Maitre des Chevaliers de Ren tourna la tête vers elle, surpris. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom, mais ça le troublait toujours autant. Il avait tout fait pour effacer Ben Solo, pour l'enterrer, l'emprisonner, au plus profond de son esprit, pour n'être plus Kylo Ren, et il avait presque réussi. Des années de travail, d'automutilation mentale, de souffrances psychiques pour renier qui il était, tout ce douloureux travail réduit à néant par Rey, en un seul mot. Il avait suffi qu'elle l'appelle « Ben » une seule et unique fois pour que sa détermination commence à fondre, se craquelle et que ce qu'il avait savamment enfermé s'échappe par la fissure, comme de l'eau qui force l'écroulement d'un barrage.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça.  
\- De t'emmener voir Snoke ? Je dois le faire. Il sait que tu es à bord. »

Rey soupira, s'approchant de lui. Il y avait un peu de poussière sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Elle s'arrêta, et levant vers lui un regard hésitant. Il n'avait pas bougé, curieux. Rey leva la main et posa le bout de ses doigts sur l'épaule de Ben, époussetant sa tunique. Elle laissa sa main sur son épaule, profitant du réconfort que ce contact pouvait lui procurer. L'ascenseur continuait de monter, et Ben leva sa main, la posant sur celle de Rey, serrant ses doigts entre les siens, gantés de cuir. Rey serra aussi sa main, fermant les yeux, profitant de l'apaisement. Ben n'oubliait pas ce que Padmé lui avait dit. Quelque chose de terrible était arrivé, Rey allait se mettre en danger, et ce serait son devoir de la protéger. La Jedi semblait bouleversée, et il sentait dans son esprit une résignation et des ténèbres qui n'étaient pas là, avant. Padmé avait raison, Rey avait fait où assister à quelque chose d'épouvantable, et elle était perturbée. Il allait lui poser des questions, quand une secousse légère se fit ressentir. L'habitacle ralentit sa course, pour finalement s'arrêter. Ils s'écartèrent à regret, puis les portes s'ouvrirent sur la Salle du Trône. Au fond de la salle, dans sa grande robe dorée, sur le Trône, Snoke les regardait avec curiosité. Ses petits yeux bleus perçants donnaient à Rey l'impression qu'il lisait à travers elle comme dans un livre. Elle puisa dans la présence de Ben une force insoupçonnée, sentant son esprit près du sien.

« Mon jeune apprenti.  
\- Maitre. »

Ben posa un genou à terre, alors que Rey restait droite devant le Leader Suprême, et que le sabre laser de la jeune Jedi volait jusqu'à Snoke. Le sabre légendaire se posa sur l'accoudoir dans un léger bruit de métal. L'apprenti releva la tête, suivant avec inquiétude les mouvements de Snoke.

« C'est donc elle, celle qui te détourne du côté obscur. Rey de Jakku. »

Soudainement, la jeune femme s'envola vers Snoke, flottant à quelques centimètres du sol. Elle regardait Snoke dans les yeux, sans faillir, sans fléchir, sans montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Il la sonda, essayant de trouver une information sur Luke Skywalker.

« Dis nous où est Luke Skywalker. »

Elle resta silencieuse, serrant les dents alors que l'emprise de Snoke se faisait plus forte, fouillant son esprit sans aucune douceur. La douleur se fit de plus en plus intense, lui vrillant les nerfs, envahissant tout son corps. Snoke la relacha brutalement alors qu'elle s'effondrait au sol.

« C'est toi. C'était toi, qui a fait ça ! »

Snoke se leva, une lueur étrange dans le regard. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la releva brutalement, la forçant à redresser la tête. Il l'examina, avant de sourire avec sadisme.

« Tu lui a dit ? Ce que tu as fait, est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

Il désigna Ben du regard, qui était toujours un genou à terre, attendant la suite, de plus en plus curieux, et méfiant. Snoke n'agissait pas comme d'habitude. Il se contentait de poser des questions, d'utiliser la Force si c'était nécessaire, et de terroriser son interlocuteur. Jamais il ne se levait du trône, jamais il ne s'approchait. Et cette fois ci, c'était Rey qui était l'interlocuteur à terroriser, et Ben n'était pas franchement rassuré, même s'il parvenait merveilleusement bien à masquer son trouble, pour que Snoke ne se doute de rien. Mais l'inquiétude commençait à l'envahir. Qu'est-ce que Rey avait fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour que Snoke arbore ce petit sourire à la fois satisfait et ennuyé ?

« Non, bien sûr, suis-je bête. Tu sais où est Skywalker, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le dire ? Parce que tu le protèges ?  
\- Il n'y a plus rien à protéger. »

Snoke darda sur elle un regard inquisiteur. Il attendait qu'elle poursuive, qu'elle le dise à voix haute. Ben posa sur Rey un regard inquiet, attendant lui aussi.

« Luke Skywalker est mort. Je l'ai tué. »

Snoke s'écarta d'elle, lâchant son bras, la laissant s'écrouler à nouveau. Ben retint sa respiration. Rey venait de dire que … ? Est ce qu'elle avait vraiment ... ? _Quelque chose de terrible est arrivé. Tu dois retrouver Rey, elle va se mettre en danger._ Les paroles de Padmé hantaient son esprit comme un terrible avertissement. Elle lui avait dit qu'il devrait la protéger, parce que c'était elle, sa rédemption. Tout ce qu'il restait de Ben Solo existait encore et ressurgissait des cendres de son esprit grâce à elle. Et pourtant, il était tellement en colère ! C'était lui, lui et personne d'autre qui aurait dû tuer Skywalker ! Elle lui avait volé sa revanche, c'était lui qui aurait dû le tuer ! Après tout ce qu'il avait enduré, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, tout ce qu'il avait souffert depuis des années, pour devenir plus fort et enfin se venger et tuer son oncle, elle n'avait pas le droit de lui voler cette victoire. Il serra les dents, les poings, et baissa la tête, ignorant le regard blessé que Rey lui renvoya alors que Snoke utilisait la force pour la faire léviter, la torturer et surtout, tenter de la soumettre.

Il fallait que Rey les rejoigne. Qu'elle se soumette à la Force Obscure ! Snoke sourit, son visage difforme devenant plus hideux que jamais. La fille était plus proche du côté obscur qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Le meurtre de Skywalker avait été accompli sous le coup de la colère, et elle avait volontairement plongé dans cette grotte, emplie de la Sombre Force. Il amplifia son emprise sur la jeune fille, appréciant les cris de douleur qu'elle poussait, plus doux à ses oreilles que du miel sur la langue. Il jeta un œil à Kylo Ren, qui n'avait pas bougé, le visage caché par ses cheveux noirs et les poings serrés. D'un geste de la main, Snoke poussa par la Force la jeune femme, la faisant tomber à genoux devant Ren, qui releva la tête vers lui.

« Relève toi et tue la, mon jeune apprenti. Tue-la, et complète ta formation. Tue-la, et embrasse pour toujours le côté obscur. »

Ren se releva, regardant Rey qui était à genoux devant lui, toujours fière, toujours … elle. Implacable, il décrocha son sabre, alors que Snoke jubilait.

« Il ne t'aidera pas, Rey de Jakku, parce que je peux lire son esprit. Il sait ce qu'il doit faire ! Il sort son sabre, et il le tourne vers son véritable ennemi ! »

Kylo Ren leva son sabre, suivant avec une exactitude terrifiante chaque parole que Snoke proférait, montrant à Rey le contrôle absolu que le Leader avait sur son apprenti. Elle était venue ici pour sauver Ben, pour l'aider, mais à présent qu'elle allait mourir, elle doutait.

Pourtant, s'il y eut un bruit de sabre laser, celui de Ren resta éteint. Rey se retourna vivement. Le sabre bleu qui était posé sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil transperçait l'abdomen de Snoke. Celui regardait son apprenti avec effarement, absolument surpris par ce retournement de situation. Le sabre le coupa littéralement en deux, flottant en ligne droite jusque Rey, qui l'attrapa au vol. Elle se releva, le fixant. Les gardes présents dans la salle avancèrent vers eux, menaçants, et cette fois ci, Ben alluma son sabre. Il se placèrent dos a dos alors que le combat commençait.

Ben ne s'était jamais senti aussi … complet. Il était un solitaire, qui n'avait jamais eu besoin de qui que ce soit. Mais là, alors que Rey se battait à ses côtés, qu'elle couvrait ses arrières comme lui la couvrait, qu'il arrivait à anticiper chacun de ses mouvements, il se sentait bien. Calme. Rey s'appuya contre son dos, et agrippa sa hanche. La sentant en difficulté, il donna un coup vers l'arrière, souriant de satisfaction alors qu'il entendit un garde mourir. Ils continuèrent de combattre, avec non pas l'énergie du désespoir, mais plutôt la force tranquille.

Quand le dernier garde s'effondra, alors que Rey avait lancé son sabre à Ben pour qu'il le tue, que les cendres de rideaux rouges de la salle voletaient tout autour d'eux, que Ben ramassa son sabre, regardant le cadavre de Snoke.

« Et si on laissait tout tomber ?  
\- Ben ?  
\- Si on les laissait tous derrière nous, qui nous en voudrait ? »

Il se tourna vers elle, plein de doutes. Rey le regarda, inquiète.

« Cette guerre n'a pas de sens. Elle oppose deux camps qui n'ont plus rien a faire dans l'ordre des choses, qui sont dépassés ! N'est-il pas temps de laisser mourir les vieilles querelles et de tout … de tout recommencer ? »

Il enleva son gant, et tendit la main, comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant.

« Rejoins-moi, Rey. Aide-moi à tout recommencer. »

* * *

Déja Fini !  
J'espere que ce quatrième chapitre vous aura plu, vraiment.  
Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, je promets que je vous répondrais dès que j'aurais un peu de temps !  
Bonne semaine a tous, et

A Plus dans l'bus,  
Eris


End file.
